


Our Little Shrek

by orphan_account



Category: Brooklyn nine-nine
Genre: Baby Peraltiago, Baby Scan, F/M, Pregnancy, season 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pregnancy one shots based off prompts and b99 episodes
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Kudos: 17





	Our Little Shrek

Jake has been up for an hour now and Amy was still sound asleep. He couldn’t go back to sleep after coming back from the toilet, today was the day they were going to meet their baby. It still felt like a dream and that he was going to wake up any second now. He looked up some baby stuff on his phone and came across a muzzle of a giraffe, Jake clicks on the buy now sign and on his phone and enters in his details before ordering it completely 

Amy stirs awake looking up at her husband “babe.. are you alright?” she leans her self up slightly and places her hands onto Jake’s chest. “Yeah i’m fine” he says promoting Amy to embrace. They sat like that for about 10 minutes talking about how today was going to go 

“I’m excited.. i really am, but i’m also a little scared” Amy says fiddling with her ring. “What if something is wrong with our baby...” 

Jake hugs her tightly and rubs his hand up and down her shoulder, “Look if anything does happen then we’ll get through it together” He smiles and kisses his wife on the head

Luckily they had both booked a week off and used up some of their holiday so nobody would get suspicious to why they both had an emergency appointment during the day. 

Jake drove to the hospital with Amy and they walked in together. “Amy! Jake, what are you doing here?” A familiar female voice called from behind 

“Hi Auntie Amy! Hello Uncle Jake” followed a younger voice. The pair turned around and saw Genevieve and Nikolaj 

“Oh hey! Niko” Jake stuttered, he looked awkwardly at Genevieve and Jake was convinced she had figured out to why they were in the children’s ward. “We umm we got lost trying to find the ward we need to be on for are vaccines” He panic lies. 

“Oh okay! See you soon” Nikolaj says walking off to play with the toys 

“They are down that way..” Genevieve points out “But to me it looked like you were heading towards the maternity unit” She looks at the pair

“We..are..but you can’t tell anyone okay!” Amy stutters, “nobody knows yet and this our first scan” She looks at Genevieve again in awkward way “Okay Charles had claimed he felt it happening, the good news and was convinced you guys were expecting” She blurted out. 

“Okay so he’s weird and a psychic.. cool cool cool” Jake mutters “Anyways we are gonna be late for our scan, we gotta go” he says pulling amy’s arm closer and wrapping his arm around her. The watched Genevieve walk of before heading to the Maternity ward

••••  
they had sat in the chairs and were pretty awkward after their awkward meet-up with Genevieve 

“So Charles kinda knows.. and he will know” Amy says breaking the silence, “Those two tell eachother everything” she sighs and turns to Jake. “Yeah but it’s not like he’ll officially know for ages. “If this scam goes well it’s safe to tell everyone next week” He places his hand on her knee and stares into her eyes smiling 

“Amy Santiago?” The nurse says bringing the pair back into reality, Amy gets up first and heads into the room as Jake follows. 

Amy lies on the chair bed and waits for the nurse to put on the gel, she winces slightly when it’s put on her but quickly gets used to it. 

The nurse moves around a little and the screen turns on, Amy looks at the screen and so does Jake both have already got tears in their eyes and it definitely becomes more noticeable when they hear the heartbeat 

“You are 12 weeks exactly” the nurse says. We can tell you the baby’s sex if you want. Amy turns to Jake “Look it’s our baby” she smiles and Jake does to “Yeah Ames” he sniffs 

“Umm we don’t want to know the sex ourselves but is there anyway you can give it to someone else?” Jake asks the doctor “It’s only my mum and Amy’s parents who know about the pregnancy so far” he continues. The doctor nods and prints out the scans. “Here, there’s some frames in the reception area if you want some, if you can write down who you want to give the baby’s sex details too then we will contact them and they can decide on what to do next”

The pair thanked their doctor after she gave them more information on their baby and Amy’s health. They decided to stop off and get a takeout for dinner and arrived home. Amy got a spare frame from a box on the shelf and carefully placed the baby scan next to their wedding photo and various photos and selfies from over the years, she then went to check the mailbox and discovered a parcel addressed to her name

Her detective instincts kicked in automatically “Jake there’s a parcel in here for me but i haven’t ordered anything.. i know i haven’t, what if-“ she was cut off to Jake who cut her off. 

“It was me” he says rushing over from the kitchen area, “i ordered ift as a surprise” he looks at her 

“Idiot” Amy says smirking as she gives him a kiss before going over to the kitchen and opening it. She takes out the muzzle and feels the smoothness of the blanket. 

“Jake!” she smiles and cries, “I love you so much” She stands up and rubs jakes cheek before kissing him again a lot more passionate this time. Jake wraps one arm around the back of Amy and one on top of her bump kissing her back


End file.
